


I'm A Loser, Baby (So Why Don't You Kill Me?)

by deanwinsass (captainofthehighestsea)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feels, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthehighestsea/pseuds/deanwinsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Pilgrim AU, without the exes and the killing, in which Harry has a girlfriend and no one is completely accepting of their relationship. And to be quite honest, neither is Harry. Harry shares a small flat with Zayn in London, Louis is a delivery boy for amazon.co.uk, Zayn has a crush on a certain band member, but is afraid to admit to it, Liam is the lead vocalist in a band alongside Harry, Niall and Josh, and Niall likes to eat and play the guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Loser, Baby (So Why Don't You Kill Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Loser" by Beck.

"When was the last time you dated someone, Harry?" Zayn asked. His eyes weren't even on Harry, they were too busy watching the new episode of 'The Originals' on their tiny television. The television wasn't the best thing Harry could have spent ninety pounds on, but they were in need of something to put below the tiny rectangle window.

"A while ago. But that's not important right now-" Harry was cut off.

"Wait, wasn't it high school when you had your last girlfriend?" Zayn laughed. "What was her name? Uh...Justine? Geraldine?"

"Jasmin isn't important right now either." Harry smirked from the fridge. He pulled out what looked like a small tub of uneaten vanilla ice-cream. Raising an eyebrow, he asked , "Hey, when did you buy this?"

Holding the tub above his head, Zayn said, "Ah, I think I remember buying that a few weeks ago. Never got around to eating it. I'm not much of an ice-cream person, actually."

"Then why did you buy it?!" He checked the use by date and it read that it didn't go off for another two months. Eh, good enough. Harry put the ice-cream back closed the fridge door before he went over to his small brown leather recliner. Harry flopped down into the soft leather; the weight making the crappy thing creak. The leaver on the side of the seat had snapped off a few months after Zayn and Harry moved in. Neither of them saw it happen, but they came down to the conclusion of it being someone who came over for that wild party that one time. Sure, the party was fun, but Harry had no recollection of any of the events on that night. Zayn, however, didn't drink too much and was yelling and jumping from hyperactivity the next morning, making Harry's brain feel like it was going to throb out of his temples.

"For...guest purposes." Zayn shrugged and propped his head up on his hand as he lay somewhat comfortably on the mattress. The two of them were too bothered to buy a bed frame, but who needs them anyway? "Getting back to the subject of your girlfriend..."

"Ugh, can we not? It's already awkward and it's only been four days." Harry cut him off.

"Is it because she secretly knows you're gay?"

Harry kicked Zayn's shoulder for that. "She doesn't know that, and it's going to stay that way for a long time."

"Hopefully not too long." Mumbling. Too bad Harry could hear every word and gave Zayn another big kick. "I mean, before she goes to kiss you and you have to back out and she dumps you."

"Woah, that's a little harsh for rejecting a kiss." Zayn turned his head and raised an eyebrow at him. "No, you're right."

Harry sighed and fixed his eyes on the old TV. This was going to be a struggle and he could picture the entirety of his and Jule's breaking up. That's a bad sign.

~|~

"Harry Styles is yet again dating a female." Liam sighed, taking a long sip of his milkshake through the red and white striped straw.

"Hey! When was the last time you saw me with someone?" Harry threw a chip at him and it his cheek, making him splutter his strawberry milk on the table.

"Well, you do flirt with a lot of the guys at the taverns we go to." Josh suggested and laughed at Liam's failure. Harry glared at him and Josh stopped laughing. "When you're drunk, obviously."

"What's her name and how old is she." Niall demanded. He didn't even ask it like it was a question. Harry had already told Zayn everything a few hours ago and he wasn't exactly in the mood for explaining it all again. But, honestly, what did he expect? He knew he was going out for some food with the guys this evening anyway. It's not like he didn't think anyone else was going to be there apart from his flatmate.

"Her name is Jules Ashford. She's 19." Harry sighed and picked up a few chips from the large plate they were all sharing.

" _NO_!" Niall gaped. He looked like an idiot, with his mouth surrounded by a big ring of tomato sauce and chicken salt, but Harry was too polite to say anything. "Harry, that's _five years age difference!"_ That was the exact response Zayn gave not long before. Niall took a deep breath and Harry looked up to him. "You're lucky she's legal, Haz."

"Yeah, well...yeah." Putting his chips in his mouth, he sighed. Harry just wanted to get this topic out of the way for a while. Maybe longer than a day this time. Maybe a week? A month? How about _forever_? Is that a reasonable request _?_

"Does she know about...y'know," Liam asked after he cleaned up his mess, " _you_?"

"No. She doesn't. And like I said to Zayn earlier, I'd like to keep it that way." Harry took a deep breath and looked up to Liam. His hands were clasped on the table in front of him like it was a big deal; it really wasn't.

"Well, I hope you two can at least be friends if it doesn't work out. She seems like a nice girl." Josh acknowledged. Harry smiled weakly and thanked him. He also hoped that if they were to break up, he should make it clean and quick. No worries.

 


End file.
